Computers such as laptop computers typically have ports for accepting connections to universal serial bus (USB) peripheral components such as memory sticks, audio headsets, and a host of such USB devices. As understood herein, the ports can be exposed to dirt and debris when uncovered. Also, as understood herein the USB peripherals, which are typically separate from the computer, require separate carrying accommodations and can become easily lost.